gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Teeth
Do not edit this page without Ishamel or Richard Venables permission! The Devil's Teeth The story talks about an assassin, and their group. Now the story takes place in London, England. The main characters in the story will be some British, Spanish, French, the Templars, and rebels. I hope you enjoy the story! Chapter 1: The Meeting It was a dark, and stormy night in London. The year is 1746, and Ishamel was walking into Mr. Goldtimbers's office then saluted at him. As he sat down on the chair, and had a chat with Johnny Goldtimbers he said, " Sir I would like to investigate the Brotherhoods in the streets of London!" While Ishamel was speaking with Mr. Goldtimbers, Sven Daggersteel came in, and reported a massacre in the township of London. Goldtimbers was shocked, and ordered his bulter to get him some tea! Sven Daggersteel said, " Prime Minister Goldtimbers may I lead this investigation of the massacre? Mr. Goldtimbers had said no to Mr. Daggersteel, but explaind to him that Ishamel would investigate this case. Later on Ishamel left the office, and went to Green Horse Tavern to meet up with the Templars. As Ishamel entered the tavern the members got up, and saluted to him. Richard Venables came in, and gave a report to the members of the Templars that an unknown assassin was a part of the massacre. So everybody left, and enjoyed the rest of the remaining night! Ishamel unlock his door and saw his children were coming to him by giivng him a hug then his wife caternia came in and kiss him. He said" Ah my lovely wife how are you today?". She replies "Good ishamel the children were happy that you came home from work!". He sat down at the dinner time with his family eating some steak and mashed potatoes, he said" Caternia there was a massacre in the township of london, I fear the assassin will come after us". Caternia was shock and said" I'll get the children with me to Portsmouth in the morning". As ishamel and cateria walk upstair to say goodnight to the children, he heard some knock on the door. He walk over to it and unlock the door the man punch him, ishamel fell down and then he got up and then grab the man then threw him out of the window, he aim at the man and shot him. Caternia was walking down the stair and then she hug him. She said" Who was that?". Ishamel was cleaning the wound on his head, he said" I don't know, maybe a assassin?". He went upstair and then went to sleep with his family and then in the morning ishamel recieve a letter from his father richard, it said come see me at once your father richard. Chapter 2 Ishamel was in carriage on his way to see his father at the mansion, he look out the window and drink some brandy wine, he sipped some wine and then see some civilians in the street then he stop in front of his father mansion he step out and knock the door, then ishamel mother is letting him in and then hug him, she said" how are you my favorite son?". He response back,"Fine mother and the children are quite ok". He sat down in the living room, waiting for his father to see him and he noticed some tea on the table, he pick up the tea and sip it. Richard said" Ah ishamel my son! how are you today lad?". Ishamel replies while his father sat down on the chair "Good, a assassin attack me yesterday, caternia and the kids are heading to portsmouth". Richard drank some tea and said" I will sent some templars there to protect your wife and kids". Ishamel got up and then leave, richard got up and said" Wait! ishamel!, The templars will be having a meeting later and I want you with us". Ishamel hug him and then went outside to return to his mansion, on his way to the mansion he en counter some man blocking the road in front of his gate, he got out the carriage and told them "Oh you picking the wrong guy". He pull out his hidden blade and run toward to the guard, and the jump on him and stab him with his blade, he pull out his pistol and aim at the second guard, he click his trigger and fire the shot on him. The third man started to knee down and begging for him to live, ishamel said" Tell your boss if he want to come after me, he will find me then". He started to run to the field, and then ishamel started to walk off to his mansion. He started to sat down in the living room and smoke a cigar in there, he was thinking about the meeting that his father told him about, he look at the fireplace and still was thinking. Later that night ishamel lock the house and went out to the town to attend a meeting with his templars, he enter the door and said" Hello gentlemen sorry i am late because I was asleep". He sat down with his father, and many other templars. Johnny Goldtimbers said" Gentlemen I believe the assassin's leader is Connor Ford, a Italian Assassin who is planning to murder us! by god we must protect the majesty and can somebody bring me tea!".As the Bulter gave goldtimbers's tea and he sip on the cup while richard say something to the members, "Gentlemen my son ishamel here was attack by couple of assassin but he will make it alright, got anything to say blake?". Blake stood up and said" Ah yes, I will handle the control of the town with some couple of royal navy soldiers, anything else your Majesty?". The King of England stood up and said" Nothing else!". He pull out his sword,he replies"May the father misunderstanding guide us!". The group place the sword on the table and said" May the father misunderstanding guide us!". They left the room, ishamel told chris "Chris be safe ok? and watch out for assassin!". He saluted to ishamel and jump in the haystack, then ishamel jump on the building and started to climb all the way up to the roof so he could secure any places. He reach up and look through the whole area, he check out the area and then jump in the water. He climb out and reach for his house and went inside his house, he sat down on the chair by taking his boots off and then lay down on the bed and took a night. Chapter 3 December 1746, Ishamel put on his assassin robe, and place some hidden blade on him. He look at the mirror and then put on his hood on, he went outside and started running through the snow, he look at the sky when there was snow coming down. He jump on the tree and start walk toward to it slowly and then he heard some french troops are walking around scouting the area, ishamel started to jump on two french troops, he sightly pull out his blade and stab them, then the over turn around and saw their soldiers laying on the ground dead, the french captain said"Stay sharp we're not alone us or the forest somebody is here to kill us!". He pull out his bow and arrow at the french soldier and fire the shot, the french soldier started falling down and yelling about the pain. One soldier and the french captain look at him on the floor, ishamel jump on the captain and stab him in the head with his tomahawk, the french soldier took aim and then ishamel pull his pistol out, then aim at the french head he shot him in the head. He left the body to rot and started to run into town to find some informs on the assassin. He stop by green dragoon tavern, he open the door and sat down on the chair, while looking at some french lieutenant then the waitress offer him some whiskey to drink, he sip the bottle of whiskey, then he heard on the french's conversation, the french said" Hmm the assassin will be heading to america to establish a base and headquater there, hmmm I don't know why we are helping them". The other Lieutenant Said" Because they will give us support to fight the british and the bloody templars also". The french lieutenant replies "Well, thank god I believe lieutenant and god save us from this bloody templars". Ishamel left the bar and walk to the templers headquater, he said to the mentor "Gentlemen I believe The assassin's group is heading to america, to establish a base there to protect it from the templars!" "Mr. Venables you will be sent to america with mr. goldtimbers and mr. seasteel I believe is to spy on the assassins and give me some informs later". Ishamel said"Yes your majesty and may the father misunderstanding guide us". Chapter 4 Ishamel, Goldtimbers and Seasteel went on board on a ship call H.M.S Black Star, ishamel was standing on deck with seasteel while goldtimbers went into his cabin. Mr. Seasteel said" I believe the assassins were guarding something from us, and May I have permission to go find their hideout?". Ishamel response "Ask Mr.Goldtimbers I believe". They arrive at Boston, then a man said" Sir!, sir!, It's a Honor to serve with you fellas", Ishamel, johnny and william were froze, william said" Do we know you?", "Your Majesty sent me to help you out, name is Charles Lee". Charles escorted them to the tavern, and said" I've been senting out my scouts to find them, but do not worry they will be good reports".He chuckled and ask a bartender for a drink, he sip a cup of tea. Charles Lee gave Mr. Goldtimbers a letter from himself to join the templars, Mr. Goldtimbers said" You will join us then, if you earn loyality" Ishamel went to his cabin, he sat down and saw a list of people he needs to recuit from willliam seasteel. Chapter 5 Ishamel went to the first recuit, "Mr. Warhawk?", he said" Yes?", ishamel replies back" I shall recuit you to the templars". He knee down and ishamel rank him to the templars. Then he and seasteel got everyone in the templars, william said" We will find this assassin! and his group! and we kill them all!". The men started to cheer! and then the assassins and his group came, he said" FIGHT AND KILL THEM ALL!". Ishamel pull his sword out and fought off at some of them while the others fought them, then william started fighting the leader, the leader pull his dagger and stab william. Ishamel saw and said' NO! William'. He run to him and shot the leader with his bullet, then threw a dagger at the leader and he died. William cough blood up, ishamel heal his wounds with some medical. William said" Thank you ishamel!" After that they return to england and ishamel was renuite with his family. Epilogue Ishamel was sitting at dinner with his family, then a door was knocked. Ishamel open it and it was the leader, 'You will be sorry for this" He stab him with the dagger, ishamel try to yell but gasp. His wife came over to him, his last words were "I love you caternia, take care of the kids". He died of his wounds from the assassin's, also the assassin was never found until his death in the french and indian war. THE END More is coming! Category:Fan Stories Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment Category:POTCO Category:Assassin's Creed